outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Outpost Eden/Floor Plan
Note that final disposition of personnel and services in the Outpost is still being explored, and may change. Floor Plans by Sector Core Sector * 60: Observation Level: '''Admiralty offices; Observation deck (staff only) - Briefing rooms 1-5 (All with transparent aluminium walls; view out to horizon and up is excellent, view below horizon mostly blocked by bulk of outpost dome) * 59: '''Eden Command Information Centre (ECIC) - CO's Office, offices of first and second officers, general sector administration pool, upper arboretum, event space and event support spaces; Communications Array tech * 51-57: Ops Tier: '''Administrative Offices; Flag officers and Diplomatic Corps, Outpost Eden Operations, JAG Office, Satellite Network Control Hub * 41-49: '''Intelligence Tier: Intelligence Officers' Quarters, Medical Facility, Cargo Bay Omega, Briefing Room, Chief Intelligence Officer's Office, Situation Room, Research Labs (Equipped for Science, Medical and Engineering), Holodeck 43 * 31-39: Hospital Tier: Main Infirmary, Counselling Offices, Surgical Suites, ICU, Morgue, Medical Labs, Many different quarantine suites, Environmental Control; physiotherapy * 23-28: Engineering Tier: '''Fusion Reactor Core, Chief Engineer Office, Primary Computer Core, Auxiliary Computer Core, Upper Shield Generators Perimeter Sector * 51 - 58: communications tech, upper phaser array (task-specific access required); special VIP landing bay access to command core tier * 51: Diplomatic Suites * 49: '''Habitat Tier: '''Captain and First Officer quarters, Senior Officers' Quarters, Bar (Starfleet only), Officers' Mess, Holodecks 40-42 * 48: '''Habitat Tier: '''Officers’ Quarters * 41 - 47: '''Habitat Tier: Crew Quarters; * 41: High Road: walking and running path that loops on a ledge around the interior of the outpost, with great view of greenspaces below * 27 - 29, 31 - 39: Habitat Tier: Civilian Quarters, Nursery/Schoolrooms * 27: Greenspaces: '''Arc Alpha ("Fieldside"): Field Sports, tennis courts, etc.; Arc Beta ("Woodside"): Arboretum, Quiet Walking/Running/Contemplation; Arc Gamma ("Parkside"): open green space for kids and families) * 21: '''Low Road: '''broad avenue/corridor/canyon cutting down into commerce tier, onto which many of the bars, clubs, restaurants and performance venues open * 21 - 26: '''Commerce and Leisure Tier: '''business district, Holodecks 1-25, hydroponics, Water Park, Gymnasia, Sports Facilities, Parrises Squares Court, bars, clubs, restaurants, performance venues, galleries, shops; additional space for science, religious facilities, miscellaneous use spaces * 16 -19: '''Science Tier: Science Office, Stellar Cartography, Specialist & Multipurpose Labs, Hazmat Labs, Sensor Array, Federation Terraform Command, Holodecks 26-40, Upper Shield Emitters (external) Security Sector * 11 - 27: Security Tier: lower phaser array, Chief of Security Office; Brig; Armouries and ammo manufacturing; Phaser Range; Briefing Rooms; Central Security and Communications Hub, Strategic Operations Offices; combat simulation holodecks, obstacle courses, conditioning, extra quarters for military personnel if required * 9: Flight Control * 1-4, 6-9: Two rings of primary flight craft bays, surrounded by rings of cargo bays; tractor guidance systems Ground level * Controlled-content water canal; Planetary Science Canal Facilities (generic geo/eco/bio/zoo labs) Alpha 1-7, Beta 1-7, Gamma 1-7; cargo turbolift loop connecting labs to cargo turbolift shafts in outpost struts Starfleet Corps of Engineers design schematics EdenBase1.jpg|SCE: Outpost Eden design schematic (prototype) 1 EdenBase2.JPG|SCE: Outpost Eden design schematic (prototype) 2 EdenBaseFromBelow.jpg|SCE: Outpost Eden design schematic (prototype) ventral view EdenBasePlanView.jpg|SCE: Outpost Eden design schematic (prototype) plan view EdenBaseCrossSection.jpg|SCE: Outpost Eden design schematic (prototype) half cross section EdenBaseWithoutGlass.JPG|SCE: Outpost Eden design schematic (prototype) without transparent aluminium